


Em sua órbita

by Xixisss



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fanficsotaconda, Slash, Yuri, desafiootaconda, femmeslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xixisss/pseuds/Xixisss
Summary: Sakura não sabia quando aquilo tinha começado, mas não conseguia negar a si mesma o que vinha sentindo.Estava definitivamente apaixonada pela sua melhor amiga e não fazia ideia de quanto tempo mais conseguiria disfarçar.Por mais que tentasse, ela era como um astro e Haruno se via cada dia mais envolvida, alegremente orbitando ao seu redor.





	Em sua órbita

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Gente, minha primeira fanfic yuri aaaaaa.  
> Casal lindo, casal cheiroso, casal formoso, SakuIno.
> 
> Espero que gostem <3

A bebida desceu queimando, mas ela sequer sentiu. Pudera, já era a quinta dose da noite. Ou seria sexta? Sentiu-se observada e deixou que os olhos verdes passeassem pelo local. Logo encontrou aquele que lhe olhava fixamente. Um homem mais velho, grisalho. A gola do casaco estava levantada e cobria-lhe a boca, mas quando seus olhares se encontraram os olhos do homem denunciaram seu sorriso. Ele começou a se aproximar. E Sakura, discretamente, sinalizou com a cabeça seu “não”. Ele veio mesmo assim. 

— Boa noite. 

A voz era grave, profunda. Do tipo que poderia arrepiar cada pêlo de seu corpo. Mas não naquela noite. Não, naquela noite não havia homem no mundo que pudesse ter sua atenção. Que pudesse mudar o rumo dos seus pensamentos que insistiam em lhe arrastar até  _ ela. _

— Noite. - não viu motivo para não tratá-lo com educação. — Não estou interessada. - mas também não estava com paciência para rodeios.

— Direta. Isso é ótimo. Tudo bem, só achei que não faria mal vir até aqui dizer que você é linda.

Sakura encontrou o olhar do homem e este era simpático. Não corria por seu corpo, não tinha malícia, nem ironia. Relaxou a postura defensiva.

— Obrigada. Você também.

— Gentil da sua parte.

O homem se sentou no banco a seu lado mas não mais lhe dirigiu a palavra ou lhe olhou por mais do que um segundo enquanto pedia sua bebida. Sakura fez sinal para o barman, que se aproximou com a expressão atipicamente séria.

— Já não é suficiente por hoje, Sakura?

— Corta essa Lee. Eu só bebi cinco.

— Seis.

— Seis. Ótimo. Então me dê mais uma, sete é meu número da sorte afinal.

Lee lhe encarou por alguns segundos.

— É a última seu chato, prometo.

— Certo. Última mesmo, porque eu não te sirvo mais depois dessa.

Lee serviu então mais uma dose de tequila, caprichada como sabia que a amiga gostava, e Sakura ouviu a risada do homem à seu lado enquanto o barman se afastava.

— Não é comum um barman querer impedir alguém de beber.

— Quando o barman é seu amigo e vizinho e sabe que se o porre for forte demais ele vai arcar com as consequências, é.

— Ah, faz sentido. Dia difícil?

— Mais um de muitos.

— Sinto muito. 

O homem levantou seu copo de uísque e Sakura tocou o seu próprio no dele.

— Que amanhã seja melhor.

Sakura sorriu e bebeu aos votos do brinde. Mas sabia que o dia seguinte não lhe traria nenhum alívio.

 

***

O celular despertou mas Sakura já estava acordada. E irritantemente sentia-se bem disposta. Não havia bebido o suficiente para a ressaca ser pesada e não tinha nenhuma desculpa para faltar ao trabalho. Logo hoje. Suspirou. Seria uma tortura ter que passar o dia escutando ela falar sobre seu encontro. Por que não conseguia ser uma melhor amiga normal? Por que tinha que se sentir assim? Não sabia. Só sabia que sentia.

Ino. Tão ridiculamente perfeita que dava raiva. Haviam se conhecido ainda crianças, com dez ou onze anos. Sakura se lembrava bem de como havia ficado admirada pela beleza e personalidade da loira num momento em que tanto sua aparência quanto seu jeito de ser começavam a lhe causar inseguranças. Era a garota com quem os meninos gostavam de implicar, caçoando do tamanho de sua testa, e sua reação era bater em todos eles e depois chorar sozinha. Bem na época em que cartinhas de amor escritas em letras garranchudas e pedidos de namoro infantis começavam a circular no colégio. Ninguém gostava de Sakura. E, na verdade, nem ela gostava de alguém.

Mas todos gostavam de Ino. No dia em que a loira lhe defendeu e lhe afirmou que era linda e não devia revidar o que os meninos diziam, pois isso só mostrava a eles que havia se afetado, Sakura passou a gostar também. Um misto de amizade, inveja, admiração. Sakura não sabia se queria ser como Ino, ser amiga dela ou se tinha raiva por ela ser tão legal. E Ino era sempre tão leal a si que Sakura até sentia-se mal por às vezes ter sentimentos negativos sobre ela. E, embora Sakura sentisse que Ino brilhava muito mais do que si mesma, não conseguia e nem queria se distanciar. A loira era como uma estrela e Sakura ficou confortável sendo o satélite a lhe orbitar.

A amizade cresceu naturalmente e logo as duas eram inseparáveis. Ou achavam que eram. Até o dia em que Ino contou que iria se mudar. Os pais estavam expandido a pequena floricultura de que eram donos. Tinham conseguido boas oportunidades em outra cidade. Ficaram tristes. Prometeram manter contato e continuar a ser melhores amigas. Não cumpriram. Mas era como se Ino tivesse sido determinante sobre a pessoa que Sakura se tornou. E, mesmo estando longe, Sakura ainda refletia um pouco do brilho daquela estrela.

 

***

Os anos passaram, a vida seguiu, Sakura cresceu como pessoa, aprendeu a se amar. Tinha construído sua personalidade forte e decidida. Não se importava com o que diziam sobre si, sobre seu cabelo rosa, suas tatuagens ou seu jeito de ser. Estudava, trabalhava, se apaixonava e desapaixonava quase que com a mesma facilidade. O primeiro namorado, Lee, virou um de seus melhores amigos, permanecendo desde a adolescência até a vida adulta. Do segundo, Sasuke, foi madrinha do casamento com Naruto, seu amigo de faculdade - e ela se orgulhava de ter sido a cupido. Aos vários outros cumprimentava se encontrasse na rua, mas não sentia falta deles. Sentia-se livre. No controle. No rumo e no prumo certos.

E então ela voltou. E bagunçou tudo que Sakura sabia sobre si mesma.

Não foi instantâneo, claro. De início sentiu apenas a surpresa e a alegria de saber que a nova anestesista da equipe era Ino. Sakura, obstetra e cirurgiã respeitada e querida no hospital de Konoha, recebeu a colega com empolgação. A amizade latente estava intacta e não demorou até as duas se reaproximarem. E dessa vez, era a rosada quem ajudava a loira a se adaptar e a sensação era ótima. As duas tinham muito em comum. Duas mulheres independentes e bem sucedidas, se aproximando dos 30 e confortáveis em suas próprias peles. 

A bem da verdade Sakura não saberia dizer quando as coisas haviam mudado. Talvez tenha sido naquela festa de um dos colegas de plantão, quando Ino estava tão linda em um vestido roxo que Sakura não conseguia desviar o olhar. Ou naquela vez que foram à praia e o contraste das bochechas rosadas pelo sol com os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis faziam ela parecer uma obra de arte. Ou depois daquela cesariana de risco, da qual as duas saíram suadas e exaustas, mas satisfeitas por terem contribuído para salvar as vidas de mãe e bebê. Talvez tenham sido todos esses momentos e muitos outros, se acumulando dentro de si e fazendo crescer o sentimento novo.

Novo. Completamente inédito e inesperado. Sakura jamais havia se interessado assim por outra mulher. Sempre havia admirado a beleza feminina, claro. Não podia negar que já havia se excitado ao ver alguma cena erótica protagonizada por uma mulher. Mas jamais tinha questionado sua sexualidade. Quando se tratava de vida real, de para onde seus olhos iam numa festa, de quem lhe fazia fantasiar acordada, de quem de fato conseguia a atenção de sua mente e seu corpo para encontros mais ou menos casuais, sempre havia sido homens.

Não poderia precisar quando começou a se sentir assim, mas não perdeu tempo tentando negar para si mesma. Sabia que olhava mais para Ino do que o normal. Que o motivo de seu coração palpitar mais forte quando a loira chegava sorrindo para o plantão era paixão. Que, apesar de nem sempre se lembrar com detalhes, os sonhos molhados eram protagonizados por ela. Mas aceitar a verdade não tornava ela mais fácil de lidar. Cada vez que Ino lhe abraçava e Sakura podia sentir o perfume dos longos cabelos loiros era uma tortura. Ver os olhares trocados entre ela e algum homem quando estivessem numa festa lhe tirava o bom humor. E, recentemente, toda vez que Ino contava animada sobre o pintor com quem vinha conversando pela internet há alguns meses ficava irritada com o próprio ciúme.

Na noite anterior, enquanto Sakura falhava em encher a cara e conversava com Kakashi, o homem grisalho que tinha se aproximado e se mostrado uma companhia agradável e amigável, Ino estava no seu encontro com ele. Sai. Só de lembrar o nome dele Sakura bufava. Não tinha nada contra o cara, óbvio. Na verdade tinha achado ele bonito, lhe lembrava um pouco de Sasuke. Seus quadros eram lindas gravuras realistas com toques orientais, era óbvio que ele tinha talento. Pelo que Ino falava ele parecia ter um papo ótimo: culto, interessante, sensível. Isso tudo só lhe deixava mais irritada.

Saiu de casa atrasada sem se importar e chegou ao hospital com cara de poucos amigos. Mas os olhos azuis e sorriso brilhante já lhe esperavam na sala reservada para o café da manhã dos médicos e mais uma vez Sakura se viu atraída pela estrela que era Ino.

— Bom dia! Aqui, acabei de preparar o café.

— Bom dia, Ino.

Sakura podia ver que a loira estava inquieta. E, apesar de a última coisa que gostaria de ter como assunto ser justamente aquilo que sabia que Ino estava doida para comentar, respirou fundo, tomou um gole do café forte, preparado pela loira bem do jeito que gostava, e se forçou a ser uma boa amiga.

— E então, como foi?

— Sakura, ele é incrível! - Seu estômago revirou. — Ele é sério, sabe?! Quase não sorri, fala baixo… Tão diferente de mim! Mas quando ele sorri sinceramente é lindo de se ver. - Se sentiu muito mais distante do que Ino poderia querer. — E a gente não ficava sem assunto. Da coisa mais boba ao papo mais cabeça, falamos de um tudo. - Pensou que também podia conversar de tudo com ela, mas que isso não faria diferença. — Ele se ofereceu pra me levar em casa e…

E foi aí que Sakura não suportou. Fingiu que tinha sentido o celular vibrar e cortou a conversa. Não queria ter que ouvir sobre como tinha sido quando ele a beijou, muito menos se tinha entrado para esticar a noite. Não queria imaginar que ele talvez ainda estivesse deitado na cama de Ino. Não queria, mas já estava imaginando e sentia a garganta queimar pela estúpida vontade de chorar. Foi andando até o vestiário, querendo se afastar, mas Ino lhe seguiu. Sakura não tinha mais como fingir que falava ao celular e abriu seu armário para guardar sua bolsa em silêncio. Assim que Ino começou a falar de novo o alto falante anunciou o nome da obstetra e Sakura se desculpou e saiu apressada, se sentindo ineditamente grata pela emergência.

***

O dia havia sido agitado, então Sakura conseguiu evitar Ino com sucesso. Mas era sexta e as duas estariam de folga no fim de semana e sabia que Ino ia querer fazer algo. Dentro de si havia o conflito de querer ficar perto dela e não poder suportar a distância que se mantinha. Jamais tinha imaginado se sentir assim. Nunca tinha ficado tão envolvida nem nos relacionamentos que tivera, imagina numa paixão platônica e impossível. Ainda tinha o agravante de que, com toda certeza, a loira ia querer retomar a conversa sobre Sai. Tentou pensar em alguma desculpa, mas sabia que fosse lá o que inventasse a outra estaria disposta a lhe acompanhar. Resignada, soltou os cabelos da touca que usava e saiu sabendo que a loira lhe esperava no estacionamento.

Dito e feito. Ino estava encostada na lateral do carro de Sakura e sorria para o celular. O cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto mas a franja solta lhe cobria um pouco o rosto. A saia longa escura combinava perfeitamente com a frente única lilás; Ino sempre se vestia muito bem - enquanto Sakura, em 90% dos casos, pegava a primeira roupa que via pela frente e só não saía por aí toda descoordenada porque já comprava as peças bem básicas para combinarem entre si. Quando Sakura se aproximou a anestesista levantou o olhar e o sorriso bonito foi direcionado para a amiga. O coração de Sakura acelerou e ela não teve como não retribuir o sorriso. “Droga Ino, você sempre me arrasta pra sua órbita”.

— E aí, vamos pra onde hoje? Tá mais a fim de comer ou de beber?

— Beber. Definitivamente beber.

— Nossa, Sakura. - a loira gargalhava e Sakura observava fascinada. — Então tá. Você dirige na ida e eu fico sóbria pra volta.

Para a sorte de Sakura, durante o trajeto Ino estava muito empolgada cantando as músicas que vinham do rádio para reiniciar o assunto incômodo. Só quando as duas já estavam numa mesa de canto no bar de sempre e Lee já tinha lhes servido uma batida de frutas para cada, a loira voltou a falar.

— Ai, hoje o dia foi tão corrido que nem consegui terminar de te contar sobre ontem. Aliás, como ficou aquela paciente que chegou perto do almoço?

— Voltou pra casa. Era um alarme falso. Mãe de primeira viagem é mais nervosa mesmo, mas eu consegui acalmar ela e explicar que ela pode aguardar mais para ir até o hospital.

— Ah, que bom. E o que você fez ontem enquanto eu estava com o Sai? Você disse que não poderia ir conhecer ele porque estava ocupada, mas não me disse o que ia fazer.

— Ah. Nada demais. É que eu tinha prometido ao Naruto que ia ajudar ele a pesquisar umas coisas, nada sério. Acabei até vindo aqui depois.

— Duas noites seguidas? O Lee vai te dar um sermão.

— Eu supero.

— Então, eu estava te contando mais cedo…

Então Ino começou a contar sobre os diversos assuntos que conversou com Sai na noite anterior e Sakura fez seu melhor para não fazer cara feia a cada demonstração de encanto da loira.

— … daí ele me levou em casa antes de ir pro hotel. Eu achei engraçado, falei pra ele que estou mais que acostumada a andar sozinha à noite mas ele disse que era bom porque o Shin tinha dito que ele só podia chegar no quarto à meia-noite, nem um minuto antes. 

Sakura ouvia apenas parcialmente, e perguntou, quase no automático:

— Shin?

— É, Sakura, o marido dele. Certeza que ele estava preparando alguma surpresa.

— Marido?

— Mulher, você tá bem? É, o marido do Sai, Shin. Eles trabalham juntos e estão casados há cinco anos, são um casal tão lindo.

O alívio e felicidade que inundaram Sakura ao compreender que Sai era casado e, pelo jeito gay, e portanto ele e Ino não tinham nada além da amizade, se manifestou na forma de um sorriso aberto e de uma inquietação que percorreu seu corpo.

— Ah, que legal! Espero que eles tenham aproveitado.

— Se bobear estão aproveitando até agora, o Sai não me respondeu o dia todo e teoricamente hoje ele tinha o dia livre.

— Olha, animados. Ai Ino, fico muito feliz que tenha sido tão legal conhecer seu amigo!

Sakura pronunciou a última palavra com uma satisfação ímpar e passou a mover o corpo suavemente no ritmo da música que tocava.

— Eu também! Sabe, eu cheguei a achar que você tinha algum problema com isso ou com ele, principalmente quando você não quis ir comigo.

— Problema? - “Eu tinha sim, um ciúme fodido. Graças aos céus infundado.” — Claro que não! Na verdade acho que ele parece bem legal e se ele tiver um tempo adoraria conhecê-lo.

— Que ótimo! Eu vou ver com ele. Ele também queria muito te conhecer. Na verdade, ele chegou a dizer que sente que já te conhece de tanto que falo de você.

Nesse momento Sakura agradeceu pela fraca iluminação do bar e pela possibilidade de usar o álcool como desculpa por sua face corada.

— Fala?

— Claro, né!

Ino girou os olhos, divertida, e Sakura escondeu o sorriso atrás do copo. “Não viaja, Sakura. Claro que ela ia falar da melhor amiga.” Sentia que a loira lhe olhava, mas antes que pudesse buscar algo para recomeçar a conversa, Ino se levantou:

— Eu vou no banheiro. Já volto.

Enquanto observava Ino se afastar, Sakura tentava pôr os pés no chão. Tarefa difícil, pois sentia-se flutuar ao saber que Ino não tinha nenhum envolvimento com Sai. Não sabia por que se sentia tão feliz, já que esse fato tecnicamente não mudava nada entre elas, mas não podia e nem queria impedir o sentimento. Mal Ino retornou e Sakura obedeceu ao impulso e se levantou, puxando a amiga pela mão até uma área mais aberta do bar. Não era bem uma pista de dança, mas Ino não protestou e as duas dançaram e beberam e riram até estarem satisfeitas e irem até a casa de Sakura. De lá, Ino pediu um táxi e avisou assim que chegou. Sakura foi dormir feliz como há muito tempo não acontecia.

 

***

Os dias seguintes passaram voando e Sakura se sentia ainda mais atraída por Ino. Não apenas no sentido físico ou carnal da palavra, mas também no geral. Era como se seus dias fossem iluminados e energizados por ela. Trabalhavam juntas e ainda iam para a casa uma da outra ou a algum lugar no fim de quase todos os dias. A cada toque que recebia de Ino, abraços, mãos dadas por algum motivo, carinhos inesperados enquanto dirigia, se sentia vibrar. Tentava racionalizar o fato de que para loira esses atos não tinham os mesmos significados que para si, mas não conseguia se impedir de sentir.

Sakura de fato conheceu Sai e percebeu que, sem o ciúme, realmente simpatizava com ele. E o pintor confirmou que Ino falava muito de si e Sakura poderia jurar que a amiga tinha corado com as palavras dele. 

Quando não estava com Ino, estava pensando e falando nela. Naruto e Lee, os ouvintes de sempre, já não aguentavam mais.

— Pelo amor, Sakura, fala logo pra ela como se sente.

— Quê? Tá doido, Naruto? E se ela se afastar?

— Ah me poupe. Vocês já são praticamente um casal, só que sem o componente sexual. Ou seja, desperdício.

— Mas ela não me vê assim! Ela é hétero!

— E até outro dia você achava que era também, não me disse nada. Você não sabe o que ela sente ou não. Porque você nunca perguntou. Me diz, ela está com alguém?

— Não que eu saiba.

— E fala de alguém?

— Não…

— E demonstra interesse em alguém quando vocês estão juntas?

— Já faz um tempo que eu não vejo ela flertando… Ela costumava gostar de flertar.

— E como é quando ela flerta?

— Ah, ela sorri muito, toca muito na pessoa, devota bastante sua atenção a ela, tem um certo cuidado, sabe?

— Ah, sei. Engraçado eu já vi ela assim com alguém…

— Com quem?

— Com você, sua porta rosa burra! Fala. Com. Ela!

Naruto desligou o telefone e Sakura ficou com a indignação e a dúvida. Caramba, Naruto tinha a chamado de burra. Mas a dúvida ficou plantada em sua cabeça, fazendo com que mais rolasse na cama do que dormisse. E no dia seguinte, ao encontrar Ino no hospital, não pôde se refrear em reparar. Logo de cara, a loira lhe abraçou ao desejar um bom dia animado. No almoço, Ino insistiu para que Sakura comesse bem. Algumas vezes no dia a loira colocou mecha rebelde do cabelo rosa para atrás da orelha de Sakura. Nas três cirurgias de que participaram juntas, Ino ajudava para além do que precisava. Ao fim do dia, Sakura estava completamente impactada pela simples possibilidade de que Naruto estivesse certo.

Mais uma vez era sexta-feira. Mais uma vez Ino estava parada próxima ao carro de Sakura, esperando. Mais uma vez a Haruno sentiu seu coração palpitar com a visão. Mais uma vez Ino lhe sorriu quando se aproximou.

— Pensou em algo pra hoje?

— Na verdade, não. Você tem algo em mente?

Ino parecia um pouco insegura, o que era incomum, mas falou mesmo assim:

— Pensei que a gente podia ficar em casa hoje. Lá em casa, quero dizer. Abriu uma pizzaria bacana lá perto, a gente pode pedir uma, ver um filme, sei lá.

— Claro.

Ino estava inquieta e deixando Sakura no mesmo estado. Entraram no apartamento da loira e Sakura respirou fundo. Amava como a casa de Ino sempre cheirava às flores naturais que ela gostava de espalhar pelo local. O buquê que adornava a mesa da sala tinha rosas e outras flores que Sakura não reconhecia mas que sabia que se perguntasse Ino teria a resposta na ponta da língua. A loira foi direto até a cozinha e voltou com um encarte da pizzaria. Após escolherem os sabores Ino começou a prender os longos cabelos enquanto dizia:

— Eu vou tomar um banho rápido.

— Ah, claro, ok.

— Se quiser pode vir também.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e os desviou da loira, imediatamente se amaldiçoando pela reação. Ino pareceu um pouco exasperada ao dizer:

— Depois, você sabe…

— Aham, entendi. Sim, obrigada.

Ino foi rapidamente para dentro e Sakura suspirou. Sua imaginação rebelde seguiu para rumos perigosos e a médica foi até a cozinha beber um copo d’água e se acalmar. Pouco depois que o som do chuveiro cessou, Sakura ouviu a voz de Ino vindo do quarto:

— Pode ir, se quiser. Tem toalha limpa e uma muda de roupa pra você no banheiro. 

Sakura foi. Deixou que a água fria lhe limpasse e esfriasse a cabeça. Vestiu a bermuda de ginástica escura e a blusa vinho que a dona da casa tinha deixado penduradas e quando saiu encontrou Ino já arrumando a bancada para comerem a pizza que já havia recebido. Ela vestia um top e uma saia, ambos roxos, e a calma que Sakura tinha conseguido alcançar no banho evaporou. Se sentou no banco alto e observou a loira ir até a cozinha e voltar com um vinho. Estava hipnotizada.

— Não posso beber muito, ainda tenho que dirigir para casa.

— Ou você pode ficar aqui.

Sakura suspirou pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez só nas últimas horas e fechou os olhos. Não era possível que Ino estivesse tão alheia ao que causava em si. Tudo que ela falava lhe remexia como um impacto de meteoro e Sakura se via sem atmosfera, sem ar, completamente vulnerável.

— Ino…

A garrafa e as taças estavam sobre a bancada, mas Ino não tinha ido até o banco vazio. Estava ao lado de Sakura, perto o suficiente para que a rosada sentisse o perfume de seu sabonete floral.

— Droga, Sakura.

E tudo explodiu. Tudo explodiu em luz e calor no momento em que Ino segurou o rosto de Sakura e colou os lábios aos dela. Sakura perdeu o pouco ar que tinha e se entregou ao beijo, segurando a cintura da outra com força. Ino tomou conta de todos seus sentidos e Sakura se viu inundada no toque, no cheiro, no gosto. Suavidade e força. Insegurança e decisão. A pureza do carinho, o fogo do desejo. O beijo tinha tudo e quando acabou Sakura teve medo de abrir os olhos e ver que tinha sonhado mais uma vez. Foi o toque de Ino ajeitando a mecha de seu cabelo mais uma vez, o gesto tão familiar e tão diferente, que lhe deu o senso da realidade.

— Eu…

— Desculpa, mas eu não aguentava mais segurar. Não sei se entendi tudo errado, mas…

— Não. Definitivamente você entendeu muito certo. Eu é que não estou entendendo.

— Tão inteligente e tão devagar. Poxa, eu tô de dando bola há tempos e nada.

Ino sorria daquele jeito brilhante e Sakura, mais uma vez, teve que corresponder.

— Você bem que poderia ser menos sutil.

— É, foi o que tentei agora. 

— Parece que funcionou.

— Parece que sim.

Sakura se levantou e abraçou Ino, beijando-a mais uma vez. Deixou que as mãos acariciassem os cabelos úmidos, sentiu os seios lhe pressionando o corpo e as mãos passeando em suas costas. Quando se separaram, Ino enfim rumou para o banco e passou a cortar a pizza enquanto Sakura servia o vinho - já que, pelo jeito, ficaria pela noite. Sabia que tinha um sorriso grudado na face e não podia se importar menos.

— Quando você soube? Como eu me sentia?

— Não sei… acho que quando percebi seu ciúmes do Sai.

— Ah! Então você percebeu e me deixou remoendo?

— Confesso que sim. Queria ver se isso nos levaria a algum lugar.

— Que manipuladora, Yamanaka.

— Obrigada, Haruno.

— E quando foi que você começou a querer… enfim… isso?

— Ah, não sei dizer exatamente, faz tempo. 

— Sério?

— É. Talvez tenha sido depois daquela cesárea de risco em que você foi brilhante. Nossa, tá aí uma coisa que me deixa no clima.

Sakura riu e se perdeu mais uma vez no azul daqueles olhos, tão perto de si. E conforme a noite avançou, elas avançaram junto. E toda a sintonia estava presente. E Ino a conduzia suavemente. E Sakura se deixava levar. Sempre deixaria. Sempre atraída pela força que era essa estrela. Sempre em sua órbita.


End file.
